


you'll never settle any of your scores

by freakedelic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alcoholism, Centauri Culture, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Xenophobia, Possession, Uncle/Nephew Incest, again mild for londo, au where they are related, i can't tell you if this is canon divergent or not bc idk what happens yet, well mild for londo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: This is the end of times.





	you'll never settle any of your scores

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 11:30 and i'm halfway through season 4 and i can't spoil anything so i have to make my own food but i  
i love them  
please don't tell me this is a rarepair ;;  
and the title is taken from "little lion man" which is SUCH a londo song omg

The throne is not like he imagined it to be.

It is cold, and it is demanding, and it makes his rear end ache up something horrible. The alcohol dims the pain, but it doesn't dim the weight of it, the very air that pounds down upon him when he stands up. Or maybe he's just getting _old_. Maybe if he was younger sitting upon the throne and staring out over a broken, dead kingdom wouldn't hurt quite so much.

"More wine," Londo demands, slipping easily into the part of an old, drunk man. Is this how he behaves while on the throne - it is how he behaves. Because the wine is beginning to take effect. He's beginning to be himself again, if only for a little while. It's getting harder and harder to fight off. Perhaps that is the weight he feels. As if he would ever really be weighed down by something as tame as responsibility.

Vir gets up, from his place by the throne, eyes nervously twitching around the room. He hasn't gotten over the last assassination attempt. Londo doesn't know what he expected. And yet - he's still here. Perfectly predictable of him.

Londo has never truly deserved Vir. Someday, he fears that Vir will realize it. But his some days are becoming shorter, and Vir is still here. He waves a drunk hand. "Not you. You." He gestures to another attache, the only one allowed here except the guards. Guards that Londo has ensured are perfectly loyal to him, and him alone. As if they would ever obey anyone else but the emperor.

He leaves. Londo downs the rest of the wine. It warms his veins, makes him loose and fuzzy and most of all himself. Old urges are returning, very mortal urges, he thinks, though he doubts he will have a chance to indulge them again. Least of all with Vir. They had been together . . . once, when Londo had gotten Vir tipsy enough to agree. He hadn't looked him in the face in a week.

Some races, Londo has been lead to believe, don't have incest taboos. Minbari savages, probably. Centauri are not one of them. Londo wonders if he should issue a decree. Maybe it would make Vir less squeamish about the whole thing.

But right now he just wants physical contact. G'kar doesn't count, not really. Londo waves the guards away. Risky. He doesn't care. What's life got left for him, anyways?

"Come here, Vir," he orders, and Vir steps over to his side. Without the guards, he's in too close, putting a hand on Londo's shoulder. The way a citizen should not be with an emperor. Londo lets him. Of course he lets him.

"Londo? Erm, Your Majesty," Vir says. A pause. There's too much awkwardness in the air for Londo's liking, so he takes another sip of wine. That should help. "You look rather pale."

"Closer, Vir," Londo repeats, irritable.

"Should we, Your - "

"The guards are gone, Vir. That's an order, by the way."

A hesitation, but - there's no closer for him, really, so all Vir can do is lean in -

Londo closes the gap with his lips. Vir doesn't taste of wine, almost surprisingly. Londo should get him some. Maybe it would improve his disposition. Vir's hand grasps onto the front of his royal shirt, pushing in. It's silent in Londo's mind, even more silent than the alcohol makes it, and Londo stays in that moment for longer than time would have him. Vir has always been here. He always will be. When Londo is gone, he will be there for the Republic. Londo can't imagine anyone he'd want there more.

Even if Vir is a little naive.

The kiss is broken. Saliva slicks the bottom of Vir's lip. The noise in Londo's head is back, crueler than ever.

"Wipe that off," Londo tells him, but there is no bite at all to it. Vir wipes his mouth anyways, staring at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks.

Londo waves him off. There's no need to worry him. "I'll be fine." He will know about him, maybe at the end, maybe not.

The attache comes back with more wine. Vir refuses. He's still afraid of poison. Londo doesn't care.

He wishes they could have a night together, at least. Something to settle it all.

The buzzing in his mind screams at him. It hates having Vir here.

Londo fights it back tooth and nail, the way he can only fight as he takes another long sip of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't figure out if they're actually related in canon or if i dreamed it up but  
it makes everything better so  
my fanfic now


End file.
